Envious Lovers
by Otaku00070
Summary: Years after all the Promised Day chaos has calmed down, Ed continues to work in the military. Mustang is now Fuhrer, Al has his body, and Ed kept his autotmail. But memories of rendezvous with Envy plague Edwards mind, and Roy starts coming onto him.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own FMA, or any of the characters within it. Hiromu Arakawa is the correct owner, and all credit of the series goes to her. This does include Envy/Ed and Roy/Ed multiple times through -out the story. If this offends you, then i request you do not read it. Any negative reviews about them being gay in this story, and I will find you. Thank you and please enjoy reading! ~ Rae**_

_**Oh, p.s., I know the ranks are different, I did that on purpose. It takes place when Ed is 20, a few years after everything has calmed down.**_

_ Envy dropped down above me, sharply scratching my cheek. He licked my cheek as the blood starting spilling over and I shivered. "E-en-envy!" He gripped my auto-mail arm and pulled me closer._

_ "Edward Elric, I'm going to make you mine. Do you understand this, mine!" Envy slowly moved his other hand into my pants, causing me to breath in a shallow, excited way._

"Fullmetal..."

_He slowly undid my shirt, kissing my chest each time it opened some. "Envy, d-don't, someone will hear us..."_

"FULLMETAL!"

I jerked awake at Mustang yelling at me. I turned to face him and realized I was still at work. I recalled the memory I had just been dreaming about and started blushing, that was long ago, Envy was dead.

"Well, Fullmetal, seems you were having a nice dream. However, I will not permit you to sleep in my office, nor may you have exciting dreams." He was smirking, and I glanced around, hoping no one was listening.

"You do you mean, you bastard?" His eyes darted to my crotch then met mine again.  
"Why don't you take a look, pipsqueak?"

I looked at down, then gasped. I was hard, almost _painfully _hard. I grabbed a pillow and held it over me, then realized he called me pipsqueak. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE CAN'T EVEN LEAVE WORK AT THE END OF THE DAY BECAUSE THE DOORKNOBS TO HIGH UP!"

He started laughing at me, well, more so a chuckle. "I never said that, now how about you go take care of you little issue?" Mustang grabbed the pillow and tossed it to the side. "Or, you know, maybe I can." He leaned over me, breathing heavily.

A shiver went down my spine as I stared into his black eyes. Instead of the usual cold and sadistic mask they wore, they were now filled with lust. 'Lust... Lust was a homunculus. So was Envy... God, Envy...'

Roy leaned in closer to me, and was staring to unzip my pants when someone knocked on the door.

"Fuher Mustang? It's Lieutenant General Hawkeye. There's some business that needs to be discussed." Roy leaned away from me, and stared at the door as if it would make Riza go away.

"Fullmetal, go to the mens room and fix that." He hissed it at me as if he was afraid we were being watched. "Riza, come in."

I left the room, saying a curt hello to Lt. General Hawkeye.

"Sir, we're hearing reports about someone named Env-"

I shut the door and hurried to the restroom, shadowing myself from passerby's.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FMA, NOR DO I OWN THE CHARACTERS. IF I DID, THIS WOULD SURLY HAVE HAPPENED IN THE STORY, AND ENVY WOULD NOT HAVE DIED. HIROMU ARAKAWA OWNS FMA ALONG WITH ITS CHARACTERS WARNING: YAOI ALERT!

By the time Edward reached the bathroom, he had softened quite a bit. He breathed a sigh of relief and splashed some water onto his face. Edward hung out in the bathroom a little longer, to make sure he stayed this way.

"Envy, had you just stayed in my hands a little longer, you'd have lived..." Without him realizing it, tears started streaming down his face. Then he thought of Roy.

"That bastard! What the hell did he think he was doing, coming on to me like that? What if Riza had just waltzed on in? What would he say for himself? AAGH! I hate that egoistic son of a bitch!"

"What did Furher Mustang do this time, brother?" Ed nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Al, when did you get here?" He went over and slung an arm around Alphonse,always grateful to see his brother in that body, his true body.

"About ten minutes ago, General Armstrong* told me she saw you head this way. Then viola, I hear you going on about Furher Mustang." Al smiled sheepishly, ax if he wasn't supposed to be here.

"That bastard's just being a bastard, that's all." Ed smiled, trying to keep the pain from showing in his eyes.

"Niisan, its okay to be sad, I agree, he wasn't all that bad. Actually, I think he only did what he did so he could live and be with you."

Dammit, what a great brother... Ed started crying again, but it was that painfully quiet type of crying, with only tears. "A-Al" Ed hiccuped. "Roy came on to me after I had a dream about Envy..."

Al stiffened and Ed continued, "I was going to let him... But then I thought of the homunculi, and Envy..."

"Furher Mustang came onto you? Unbelievable, Niisan!"

Ed nodded in agreement... "I-I heard Hawkeye say something before I left..."

'Sir, we're getting reports on someone named Envy in the area... He seems to fit the description of the homunculus, and he's causing quite a disturbance'

"AL!" Ed stood there, shaking. "Al, I think Envy's alive. I heard Riza mention something about a male fitting his description causing trouble in the area!"

"STOP RIGHT THERE, ENVY!" Shouted Roy from outside in the hall, just as the door was thrown off its hinges. Standing there was a slim male, glad in black with a black head band and green hair. He ran over to Edward and grabbed him by his coller.

"I'm back, short stuff" he growled.

"Envy?" Edward exclaimed, just as he was pulled into a kiss. 


	3. Chapter 3

_**I DOST NOT OWNETH ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS!**_  
_**ARAKAWA-SENSEI OWNS THEM**_  
_**I OWN STORY AND PLOT LINE THO!**_  
_**WARNING: YAOI!**_

_Bliss, bliss, bliss, blissblissblissblissbliss, oh god! BLI-_ Edward pulled away. "Hey! Who're you calling so short he can't get in bed at night without a step stool!"  
Envy chuckled, "I never said that, now did I?"  
_Woah. Deja Vu._  
"Besides, Envy, you're... you're dead..." Edward chocked out the last word.  
"Yeah, well, I _was_. But there was some undefeated freak underground, and he decided to bring us all back. Don't worry, we killed him. _Buuuut_," Envy dropped Edward, "that isn't why I'm here." He turned to Roy. "Hello, _Fuhrer_." His voice dripped with venom and loathing. "Thinks for keepin' an eye on the pipsqueak brat here, but, of as today, you are... _relieved_ of your post over him. I'll be taking him." Envy smirked, slung Ed over his shoulder, and slipped through the bathroom window.  
"Envy, you know they're gonna follow us"  
"Shuddup."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Roy sat across from a very glum looking Edward. "Full Metal, where's the 'oh-so-fabulous' Envy?"  
"Shut up, Fuhrer _Asshole_. I don't know, he sat me here and ran off." Edward huffed and sat his chin in his hand, glaring at the raven haired man.  
"You do realize, that by going off on rendezvous with Envy in the past jeopardized this very nation's existence." The sadistic and egoistic look was back, and he stated it as an uninteresting fact, not a question.  
Edward stood up, ripping off a thread of his cloak. "I _know_, you think I'm _that_ stupid? I _KNOW_!" He tugged on his hair, setting some loose ones away.  
"You don't want me to answer that."  
Edward glared at Roy.  
"When were you going to let us all know you were Envy's Boy Toy?" Roy smirked.  
"I-I-You! I'm not Envy's 'Boy Toy'! He! I-uh..." Ed was tripping over his own tongue, unsure what was a landmine, and what was safe.  
"An how do you know this?"  
"BECAUSE! I-I... I don't..." Edward hung his head, hating himself.  
"Well, now, don't crrrry" Roy's hand grabbed Ed's chin and lifted his head up to face into Envy's violet eyes.  
"_ENVY_! Geez! Don't do that!" he blushed a light pink. Envy grabbed him by the elbows from behind and started pulling a confused alchemist away.  
"A Mister Fuhrer _Asshole_," Envy quoted, "is on his way. Shall we depart to a lovely hotel of sorts?" Edward nodded and Envy lead him to a grand building.


End file.
